Clueless
by chloebealehuh
Summary: Chloe is so fed up of Beca not catching on to her flirting that she tries to befriend Kimmy Jin as an excuse to come over. ONESHOT.


This was getting ridiculous. Chloe enjoyed flirting. It was something she considered herself good at. Getting a reaction out of people with a few bats of her lashes and lingering touches was also something she certainly enjoyed. But that's just the point of it; she enjoyed the reaction.

Over the past two years Chloe has known Beca she's grown increasingly close to the DJ and she'd be lying if she said she didn't have a little thing for the younger Bella. No, she has a full on crush. So she did what she does best (other than collegiate a cappella singing and choreography) and flirted.

It would range from the odd wink, at which Beca would barely acknowledge, to very suggestive comments that if said to anyone else would be sure to leave them red in the face but they just did not faze Beca.

So after two years of playing footsie under the table, leaving her hand on Beca's arm for just long enough to overstep the boundaries of friendship and countless cheek kisses Chloe decides to go for her last resort. Befriending Kimmy Jin.

Kimmy Jin was one of the few people who got to see Beca everyday. Sure, Chloe saw her a lot during rehearsals but they were always so busy and it was often quite a stressful environment, even with Aubrey gone.

It didn't take too much convincing either. Chloe was a TA in one of Kimmy Jin's classes so she took the opportunity to help the younger girl. Kimmy Jin was pretty standoffish so Chloe had insisted on extra tutoring for her and didn't take 'no' for an answer. So that's how she was here, in Kimmy Jin and Beca's room, helping Kimmy Jin in a subject neither of them were particularly interested in.

"Hey, when do you think Beca will be back?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

Kimmy Jin didn't look up from her notes as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She usually gets back around 9."

Chloe looked at her watch. "But it's ten past nine now."

At this Kimmy Jin looked up with a quirked brow. "Chloe, she has to walk here from the radio station."

Chloe laughed, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "Of course." Kimmy Jin went back to her notes just as a key started rattling in the door.

Chloe jumped up and opened the door to see a very startled Beca standing with her key held out.

"Chloe, you scared me" she said, a hand held on her heart. "What are you doing here?" she asked, walking past the redhead and dropping her bag onto her bed.

"I'm just here helping my friend, Kimmy Jin with some extra tutoring" Chloe answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not my friend." Kimmy Jin cut in, to which Chloe gave a hurt glare.

Beca's brow furrowed. "Since when have you two been friends?" she asked, pointing between the two.

"We're not" Kimmy Jin clarified.

Chloe stepped between the two, blocking Beca's view of her roommate. "We've been friends for a few weeks now" Chloe answered with a wave of her hand. "So, how was work, Bec-"

"We aren't frien-"

"Okay!" Chloe snapped.

The three waited there in an awkward silence for a few moments before Kimmy Jin stood, carrying her notes.

"I'm going to the library to study. You can sort out whatever it is you need to sort out with _Beca_ that made being my friend such a priority" she said and then she was gone, leaving two girls in a silence even more awkward than the one before that.

Beca was the one to break it. "Chloe?"

Chloe hummed.

"Is something going on?" she asked slowly, taking a few steps towards the older girl.

Chloe's eyes met Beca's in what looked like rage.

"You are ridiculous!" she screamed. Beca took a step back.

"Wha-"

"Two years" Chloe stated as if everything should make sense there and then.

"Two years of what?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"Do you think I hold your hand and only your hand for fun?" Beca looked confused. "Do you think that when I kiss your cheek it's some kind of joke? Have you ever seen me kiss Amy's cheek?"

"Well, no bu-"

"When we're at sleepovers and I hold you all night, do you think that it's all just friendly? Is that what goes through your head? 'Gosh, we're such good pals?'" Beca didn't answer. "Huh?"

"I.." Beca gulped. "I'm not really sure what you're getting at her-"

"I have feelings for you, Beca!" Beca looked up, shocked.

"Wha-"

"If you say 'what' one more time I won't be responsible for my actions" Chloe said through her teeth.

Beca just nodded as if willing Chloe to continue.

"I've had feelings for you for two years and I've made it damn obvious too."

Beca just stood there, brows knitted together.

"I have tried to make it clear without outright saying it and I barely see you outside of rehearsals so I tried to be friends with Kimmy Jin so I could see you more often but I'm just tired now" Chloe said in one breath, trying to hold back her tears. "So there you go. Now you know." Chloe picked up her bag before making her way to the door.

"Wait." Chloe didn't turn, she didn't want Beca to see the tears building up in her eyes. "All this time I thought that you were with Tom."

At this Chloe turned. "What?"

Beca shrugged. "Well, you talk about him a lot and I did see you two in the shower together, it's not that much of a crazy conclusion to make."

Chloe dropped her hand from the doorknob. "You could have just asked me if he was my boyfriend, Beca. We broke up like a year and a half ago."

"Well if we're following that logic you could have just asked me out a year and a half ago rather than trying to be friends with my evil roommate" Beca protested.

Chloe wiped a tear with the back of her hand as a smirk played on her lips. "What would you have said?" She asked, barely a whisper.

Beca seemed a little taken aback by the question before considering it. "I would have said yes."

Chloe dropped her bag and took a few strides towards Beca, only a foot between them now. "How's tomorrow at 7 for you?" she threw the younger Bella a wink.

"Pick me up from the radio station?" Beca asked with a smile.

"You got it DJ" Chloe answered before kissing Beca's cheek and making her way back to her own dorm.


End file.
